Envy and Shadow
by vindictiveAnarchist
Summary: What happens when Shadow Link from the Four Sword manga joins the Homunculus in Amestris? What will happen? Who will he meet? And why is he in Amestris in the first place! My first story, might become E/S in the future. Now rated T for language
1. Chapter 1 Shadow makes his apperance

**Envy & Shadow: Chapter One Shadow's Arrival

* * *

**

_AN: My first fic so please no flames, I think my stories suck too much as it is. So any way, a few months ago I realized that Envy and Shadow are so a like from their weird names to odd colored hair so I thought 'What if these two met?'. Since there were no stories with both of them in it I decided to write one myself so this is the first chapter enjoy or not. _

* * *

'Sooo bored' thought Envy as he lounged lazily on the couch at the homunculus' hideout. Just as he opened his mouth to let out a yawn Lust walked in followed closely by a cloaked figure. Gluttony who also happened to be in the room looked up curiously a thoughtful finger lifted to his chin.

"Envy," said Lust looking him in the eyes

"What?" Envy asked still looking at her bored.

"This is Shadow," she told Envy pointing at the cloaked guest

"You have to watch him and show him the ropes," Envy sat up abruptly.

"What!" he exclaimed

"Why do I have to watch him?!" he glared at the younger homunculus.

"Because Father ordered it so, besides I think you'll like him. You have to show him around and take him with you on your missions. His room is the southeast guest room, as soon as you're done showing him around you can go back to your own activities," she said walking out of the room.

Envy glared at her retreating figure still mad about having to show the new guy around, which was odd in itself since they had never had a guest before.

As soon as Envy had showed him around, he took Shadow to his room. Just as Envy was leaving the room, he saw Shadow shed his cloak revealing unruly violet hair, pale skin, and bright cerulean eyes on a very handsome face. Turning around Envy felt weird, but shook it off as he made his way towards his room. As Envy lay awake on is bed he couldn't help but wonder why the mysterious violet haired boy was here. The green haired homunculus pondered this until drifted off 'Guess I'll discover it sooner or later' he thought as he entered unconsciousness.

* * *

_Thus the end of the first chapter ends review please, and tell me if this is any good. I have another chapter typed out but I won't publish it unless someone tells me they like this story, and again no flames please my self esteem is low enough as it !! _


	2. Chapter 2 the first mission

**Envy &Shadow: Chapter 2 The First Mission **

* * *

_AN: The second chapter is up even though _no one_ reviewed or anything_. _The first mission and bonding between our two favorite villains_.

_BTW Shadow can shape shift since he did in the tower of winds in the manga._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or Fullmetal Alchemist even though I wish I did.  
_

**

* * *

**The weeks passed by and Shadow stayed holed up in his room. Soon it was time for Envy's mission,

'Spying on the chibi again. Will this always be my mission!?' Envy thought as he read his mission, sighing.

'Better get new boy' walking to Shadow's room he couldn't help but wonder what he'd been up to.

"Hey new boy! Today is the day of your first mission. Hurry up and get your butt to your living room!" Envy yelled after knocking to get the boy's attention. He went to the living room and sat down to wait.

After a few minutes Shadow showed up wearing dark jeans with silver chains, a black shirt with three stacked silver triangles,(a silver triforce) and dark green combat boots with black bottoms looking, completely like his namesake.

"What's the mission?" he asked as Envy stood up and made his way towards the hallway.

"Routine spying on the Fullmetal shrimp and his armored brother, it always seems to be my job," Envy sighed as they approached the door.

"Tell me about it," said the shadow smiling a bit as he recalled his old missions while he followed after the homunculus.

-Time Skip, a few minutes later-

Soon they both outside Central Headquarters both had shape shifted into crows (When Shadow had changed he'd surprised Envy, but made him realize why they'd been paired together). As Ed came out of the building with his armored brother both took flight and followed them towards the apartment they occupied.

As the hours went by and the Elric bros didn't do anything worth reporting Shadow got bored and struck up a conversation Envy who was just as bored as he was. After a few hours of talking they knew what the other liked and disliked, how many times the other had gotten caught and punished for something, and Envy had told Shadow about the other homunculus. But whenever Envy asked the other boy about his past he looked oddly sad (as sad as you can look as a crow) and purposely changed the subject.

As you can guess this only made Envy even more curious and suspicious about the shadow's past, but even though Envy really wanted to know about his past he didn't pursue the matter knowing that if he did this could cause Shadow to get mad at him and stop talking to him and then he would never find out Shadow's past. So the older boy resigned himself to waiting knowing that his new friend would tell him when he was good and ready, if he told him at all.

'Wait did I just think of him as a friend!!' Envy thought in surprise when he realized what he'd just thought

'I guess so…' he thought after a few seconds

'I've never had a friend before…'

Just as Envy thought this the Elric brothers walked out of the apartment both boys looked down and watched them for a few minutes before,

"Why don't we play a prank on the Elric bros?" Shadow asked his crow beak twisted (as twisted as a beak can be) in a wicked smirk. Slowly Envy's own beak curled in a smirk as he nodded, this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_Rate and review, please tell me what you think_


	3. Chapter 3 the Shadow's prank

**Envy & Shadow: Chapter Three the Shadow's Prank **

* * *

_AN: Finally! I uploaded the third chapter I wrote it on Thursday but couldn't type it out until today. Anywhoo... I'm so glad that at least some people like my story!!_

_Giant thanks to the people that reviewed: MyBlueBird and archsage328 you two get virtual cheesecake!_

_So anyway for those of you that actually read this... onto the story!! _

* * *

As Shadow whispered his plan to Envy the green haired boy's smirk grew wider and wider until it resembled a beakish parody of the Cheshire cat's eerie grin. The sight was so scary that when an ancient looking man looked up to see the creepy smirk he gasped and fell clutching his chest. The people in the street quickly gathered around the dying man, but there was nothing to be done and the man died on the sidewalk. A young boy who'd been following the dead man looked up into the tree for what had caused his great-uncle Bob's death, but when he looked where Shadow and Envy had been sitting on he didn't see anything since they'd both flown off to set the prank in motion, oblivious to the fact that they'd caused Bob's death. If they'd stayed a little later they would've noticed that an odd one eyed bat was following them…

-Meanwhile-

Shadow and Envy were tracking down the Elric brothers who had walked to another street while they had discussed the plan.

"Found 'em!!" said Shadow once he spotted them on a semi deserted street.

Envy looked down and saw them before nodding to Shadow to start the prank. His protegee smirked before flying to the left side of the street Envy followed flying to the right side of the street, before landing behind a trashcan. Making sure no one could see him he shape shifted into a green cat. He looked at the other side of the street to the alley where Shadow had landed a violet cat glanced at him before lifting a paw as the signal to start.

Nodding Envy stepped out from behind the trashcan before he said in a voice so that only Ed could hear him

"Hi short stuff! How's it hangin'?"

Ed turned immediately with a furious fire burning in his eyes, but he froze when he saw Envy, his eyes widening in surprise and confusion. While Ed stared Envy's body faded until only his smile could be seen before disappearing completely. Ed stared in disturbed confusion. While his brother had been frozen staring at Envy Al had walked forward ignorant to the fact that his brother was petrified in fear and confusion. Suddenly he noticed his older brother's hesitance, looking back in worry Al said

"Brother are you ok?" in a fretful tone.

Hearing his brother's voice Ed shook his head before walking to where Al was and answering

"Yeah Al, I just thought I saw something is all," trying to convince himself as well as his brother nothing had happened.

'I've just been staying up too late' he thought 'It must be the lack of sleep getting to me. Yeah! That's it,' he convinced himself, but he still walked to the other side of the street just in case.

At that moment Shadow walked out from behind the trashcan he'd been hiding behind and said

"Hi Shorty!!" just like Envy had done. Ed turned to Shadow before he once again froze. Shadow mimicked Envy's actions vanishing just like he had.

They repeated this, taking turns scaring Ed until they reached the end of the long, long street. By the time they were done Ed had a huge hatred of the colors green and violet, a fear of cats, and the villains were laughing their butts off. When they had calmed down enough to breathe properly they headed to the hideout.

-Timeskip-

Still smirking they arrived at the hideout… but they hadn't been paying attention. If they had hadn't been so distracted they would have noticed that the same one eyed bat was still following them…

* * *

_Love it, hate it, tell me!!_

_Rate & Review 3  
_


	4. Chapter 4 more bonding

**Shadow and Envy: Chapter Four

* * *

**

_AN: Yay!_

_The fourth chapter is finally uploaded I finished a few days ago in my notebook but couldn't upload it until today (again ^-^')_

_So anyway longest chapter I reached 1,000 words! *Throes confetti in the air doing a victory dance*_

_Enough celebrating, thanks to those who reviewed (only two T_T) _

_and to the chapter!_

_Oh yeah, and this chapter is in Shadow's point of view and reveals how Shadow got to Amestris_

_Enjoy! or not whatever...  
_

**

* * *

**

Several miles away from the Homunculus's hideout a tall lone figure stood alone in a dimly lit cavern. The figure was staring, as though entranced at a large crystal ball that stood in the middle of the room. Inside the cloudy surface of the crystal you could clearly see Shadow as he made his way to his room.

"Soon…" the figure murmured "soon you'll regret having betrayed Master Gannon you miserable shadow…"

-Meanwhile-

In the hallway near his room Shadow paused as a ticking feeling filled his nose before sneezing loudly.

'Weird… that came out of nowhere' thought Shadow as he continued on his way to his room. After getting ready for bed he sank down into his bed. As he waited for sleep to find him he reflected on the fun he'd had with Envy

'Maybe he'll be a better friend than Vio was' he though sighing as he recalled his traitorous friend, even though he had been the first and only friend he'd had before.

-Timeskip Few Weeks Later-

Yawning, the tired Shadow rose from his bed. Ruffling his messy hair as he trudged towards the mirror in his bathroom he peered at his reflection with sleep clouded eyes.

"Shit," he muttered as he noticed the beginnings of bags under his eyes.

Lately Shadow hadn't been sleeping very well. In his dreams he'd been reliving his life under Gannon's metaphorical thumb, and although he doubted that it was worse than living under his literal thumb he had no desire to experience either, not anymore.

When Shadow had been turned into light after shattering the Dark Mirror he'd been liberated from Gannon's control, and his dark powers had improved, his meager shape shifting abilities had evolved, and by the goddesses' will he'd been sent to Amestris which existed in a different dimension from Hyrule but was connected to it by the Sacred Realm. While he'd been in Amestris, Shadow had quickly discovered these facts during the five months he'd been there. He'd joined the homunculus only when Lust had seen him use his powers in an alley. But even though Shadow knew these facts to be true he had no way of knowing that although Zelda and the Links had defeated Gannon he had quickly regained his strength, revived Guffu, and was seeking revenge for his betrayal…

-Meanwhile-

Shadow stalked down the stairs to the kitchen, as he passed the living room on his quest for breakfast he noticed that Envy was lounging on the couch reading the newspaper

'Huh…didn't think he was the newspaper type' he thought with a smirk, because although he and Envy had become close friends while hanging out in the hideout and on the routine spying missions on the Fullmetal Alchemist he didn't know all about the sin.

Shadow quickly prepared and finished his breakfast of Resses Puffs just as he finished eating his cereal Envy walked in

"So what made you decide to grace us with our presence on this fine day?" he asked in a mocking tone, it was a joke he'd taken to saying since before the day of Shadow's first mission he had stayed holed up in his room 24/7

"Well if you must know I ran out of chocolate and I'm craving venison* for lunch, now of you don't mind I need to go get ready," Shadow answered as he walked out of the kitchen.

-Timeskip-

When Shadow had taken a bath and was ready to go he grabbed his wallet (which was filled with stolen money from when he lived on the street) and set off, before walking out the door he said

"I'm going out I'll be back later, if you need me go f*ck yourself, _ciao_" he said and walked out the door before shifting into an inconspicuous boy with shoulder length brown hair, olive toned skin, and light green eyes his gothic clothes remained the same though.

He was wearing the same clothes he'd worn on the day he'd had his first mission with Envy save for the fact that he had gotten a belt with a silver ouroboros buckle with rubies and amethysts on it which hung loosely around his thighs though it was covered by his long shirt. It'd been a 'welcome to the team' gift from Envy who'd molded it when no one was looking.

-Timeskip-

Later, as Shadow walked out of the sweet store with a bag filled with chocolate (when Shadow had found himself in Amestris he'd discovered chocolate for the first time and thought it was the greatest miracle in all the realms**) he bumped into someone very short who was just walking in front of the store

"Sorry Shorty…" Shadow started apologizing before he was cut off by said Shorty yelling

"Who are you calling so short he could ride a grasshopper at a rodeo!***" Ed ranted as Shadow stared at him in invisible shock. Ed kept ranting for about ten minutes before a cat walked in front of him, he jumped back with a shriek

"Sorry I'd just _love_ to stay and chat but my chocolate is melting and I need to get going, see ya" Shadow said, taking the brief break as a welcome opportunity to escape the ranting midget and escaped while the Fullmetal midget was still distracted by the cat.

Ed turned to glare at the boy who'd bumped him and called him Shorty only to realize he was gone Ed muttered in rage and cursed the blasted cat as he continued on his way to the apartment he shared with his brother. As he recalled the boy later he would realize that the boy's voice sounded eerily familiar like one of the cats that had traumatized him…

-Meanwhile-

As Shadow turned the corner he sighed in relief

'That could've been messy, I'm so glad I got away before he recognized my voice or anything' he thought as he approached the edge of the woods where the hideout was.

Soon Shadow was back in the hideout putting away his chocolate where Gluttony couldn't reach it before heading to his room to pick up his bow and his full arrow sheath. As he walked through the living room where Envy was still lounging on the couch he looked at his friend and asked

"Hey Envy, I'm going hunting wanna come with?" his friend shrugged and answered

"Sure…why not? I got nothing better to do"

-Later-

In the dark woods near a bright clearing filled with deer Envy and Shadow stood silently

"So…what do we do now?" asked Envy breaking the silence, since he'd never been hunting before. Shadow held up a finger to his lips signaling for him to wait before quietly removing the bow from his shoulder, loading an arrow, and firing. His shot flew true and hit the buck through the heart before he knew what hit him.

When the herd saw their buck fall they all fled creating a large chaos of fleeing animals trying to escape before falling as well. However before they could all make it into the woods Shadow reloaded his bow and shot down two other stags, enough to have venison for about two months. Satisfied with his kills Shadow walked to where the stags were and started to skin them. Envy still stood in the woods stupefied at Shadow's incredible aim, he'd never seen someone hunt but he was pretty sure not just anyone had as good aim as his friend

"Oi! Ya coming or are you gonna just stand there all day?" the shadow asked when he noticed his friend hadn't followed him. Envy shook himself out of his thoughts before walking towards his friend.

Since Envy had never hunted before Shadow had to teach him how to skin an animal properly soon they were done and started to make their way back to the hideout.

-Timeskip-

As Shadow plunked down into his bed he sighed in relief. After they'd returned from the woods earlier he had busied himself with preserving the venison and since Envy had no idea how it was done he'd had to teach him

'So they teach them how to fight but not basic survival skills what kind of idiot is their leader?'

-Meanwhile-

Sitting in her house Dante sneezed loudly before continuing with her work shrugging it off as though nothing had happened.

* * *

_*Venison is what they call deer meat_

_**I turned Shadow into a chocoholic! Fear me :3_

_***Yeah I didn't come up with that I just read it somewhere_

_AN: Just so those who care know the LOZ worlds I'm using are the Legend of Zelda Four Swords manga cannon world and the Fullmetal Alchemist anime even though I know next to nothing about it so don't get mad at me if what I write doesn't match the Four Swords video game since I haven't played it or I mess up with Fullmetal Alchemist I read the manga first._

_Rate & Review :)  
_


	5. Chapter 5 more filler

**Envy & Shadow Chapter 5:**

**

* * *

**

_AN: Sorry I took so long but I had some writer's block, and it didn't help that my mom has been forcing me to go out this whole week :(_

_So I want to once again thank those who reviewed, and just so you know I now accept anonymous reviews, for those who care._

_Oh yeah... another thing I know I made a continuity error in the last chapter but since I don't want to edit either I shall make up something which may or may not affect the story._

_The Father and Dante are partners, Dante finds and trains the Homunculus and The Father orders them around and stuff, but since Shadow was talking about the leader teaching them Dante was the one who sneezed since she was the one who trained them... that and I'm not sure if the Father can sneeze^-^'_

_Also I went back to read the Four Swords manga and I realized I'd been writing Gufuu wrong^-^' (Again)  
_

**

* * *

**It'd been a few weeks since Shadow had gone shopping, and now he was extremely bored. There was nothing to do and since Envy was out hunting his new hobby and pastime there was no one he could talk to, he'd tried bugging Gluttony but after a while he got sick of it and wandered off to no one cares where, and since he was pretty sure that Lust wouldn't be much fun he had no one to talk to. So Shadow was sitting on the couch his eyes half-closed like some drunken monkey chewing on some chocolate and trying to entertain himself by counting the floor tiles.

Deciding he'd had enough of being indoors he stood and walked to the door figuring he could do something in town or if that didn't work he could find Envy and bug him or something. Just as he opened the door Lust walked into the room seeing him with the door open and the door right next to him she opened her mouth and said the last thing he expected her to say,

"If you're going to town could you get me some birth control pills* on your way back?" Shadow stared at her for a moment before blinking and answering

"Sure,"

"Thanks," she told him before looking away and walking out of the room as though none of that had happened.

Walking out the door Shadow shook off the last of his surprise putting the weird episode out of his mind and walking down the path that lead to Central.

After spending the day buying things and looking through town Shadow started on his way to the hideout his arms loaded with shopping bags filled with miscellaneous things he'd bought including a few guns he'd decided would be easy enough to hide. Half way there he met Envy who was carrying a big stag on his back

"Yo,"

"Hi Envy," he answered looking at his friend

"Satisfied with the hunt?" he asked soon after noticing his friend had some blood on his shirt. Envy smirked happily

"Yeah, while I was tracking this stag's herd I ran into a bear,"

"Don't tell me, you provoked it and had to fight to get away, right?"

"Yeah, then I found the herd and brought this one down. But enough about my day, what did you buy?" he asked nodding at the bags that Shadow was carrying.

"New clothes, some chocolate, and some birth control pills Lust asked me for," Shadow answered looking bored. Envy stared at him for a second with an odd look on his face before saying

"I knew I'd heard weird noises coming from Lust's room at night!"

"Well she is called Lust for a reason, I guess…" Shadow answered looked at the bag that contained the pills and shuddered in disgust.

In no time they were back at the hideout after putting away the venison and chocolate and giving Lust her pills they were lounging in the living room once again. Envy was telling Shadow about when Gluttony had brought a goat to the hideout

"So the goat was eating the furniture all over the hideout and no one gave a damn!"

"Seriously? If one of us had brought a goat to the Tower of Winds Gufuu would've killed us, literally, or at least tortured us until we begged for mercy and forgiveness…" Shadow flinched at the memory of Gufuu.

Envy watched his friend flinch with veiled worry wondering what was so bad about Gufuu. He was pretty sure that not many things made his friend flinch like that a slightly scared grimace on his face, but soon the expression was back to the relaxed smirk he'd had before Gufuu was brought up. Envy wanted to ask him about Gufuu but was convinced Shadow wouldn't tell him anything. With a sigh Envy continued the conversation.

"Wow your boss was tough on you wasn't he?"

"Gufuu wasn't really our boss he just had a higher rank than I did," Shadow told him before launching into a big speech about how he should've had a higher rank than 'that no good sorcerer Gufuu'.

Envy laughed glad his friend was happy again.

Later that night Shadow tossed and turned in his bed, cold sweat almost dripping off his face. With a cry Shadow jerked up eyes wide as he assumed consciousness panting he tried to calm himself recalling it was a dream.

Unknown to Shadow, Envy was listening to the panting in the hallway an ear pressed to the door. He'd just gone down to the kitchen to get a midnight snack when he'd heard Shadow's cry as he was walking through the hallway where his room was. He wanted to go in there and comfort his only friend, but was clueless how to go about it. So instead he took his ear off the door and slid down it coming to sit on the floor. He just sat there until his friend's pants faded and waited a while longer before standing up silently and walking back to his room.

The next morning Shadow woke up early not having slept well and stalked down to the kitchen to have his usual breakfast of Reeses Puffs. When he was done, he wrote a note to Envy telling him he'd be out for most of the day leaving it on the table knowing Envy would find it first since he was the one who always woke up first, this particular day being a rare exception to the rule.

He promptly walked to the door soon leaving the hideout behind in the dense foliage. Finding a large tree nearby, he climbed it using his mad tree-climbing skillz**, and just sat there remembering the days when he knew nothing of Amestris and it knew nothing of him. Sitting up there Shadow cried, just silent tears that drifted down his face, mourning his non-existent childhood.

Once Shadow's tears had been shed he jumped off the tree turned his back to the sun rise and headed for the hideout. Today was a new day, and he wasn't going to ruin it by crying about the past.

* * *

*_Well her name _is _Lust, besides I've read they're good for your skin *shrugs*  
_

_**In the Four Swords manga when Shadow finds Vio in the forest he was sitting at the top of a huge ass tree so yeah... and I like the word skillz_

_AN: Yes I know it's more boring filler but this is important to developing their characters so yeah. Hopefully I'll get back to the plot in the next chapter if I don't change the topic then it should have the 5th laboratory I'll probably use the Manga version since I like it better. I'll try to get it out sooner than this one and...um...I wanted to say something else but I forgot what it was^-^'  
_


	6. Chapter 6 Gufuu reveals himself

**Envy & Shadow Chapter Six

* * *

**

_AN: Hello people that actually like my story!_

_I finally got around to typing the sixth chapter. I wrote out like half of it in the notebook I'm currently carrying around and in this chapter I finally get to write a fight scene!_

_Although it's the first one I've ever written, so if it sucks don't hate me and just tell me how to make it better next time k?_

_So in other news I've decided to get an assistant to make up for the lack of humor in the last few chapters. _

_Drum roll please *drum roll starts* _

_Thank you; now… please welcome my OC assistant Sarah!_

_**Hi people it's a pleasure to be here! From now on I shall be the color commentator in this fic and occasionally my lil sis will pop her head in but you'll meet her later! And because in the last chapter we got the most reviews (4 which is pretty sad if you ask me) you all get virtual chocolate cheesecake!**_

_That's right. And for all you Ed lovers out there from now on there will be more Ed in all his fun sized, short tempered, leather pants wearing, wannabe Goth, braid wearing, blond haired…_

_**Alright! Stop it! We get the point already!**_

_*Sweat drops* So anyway without further ado on to the sixth chapter!_

_**I know that's right!

* * *

**_

It was an ordinary afternoon in the hideout, Lust was hanging out in her room doing who knows what… or so they thought, Gluttony was clearing out the kitchen as usual, and our two favorite villains were planting a chocolate trap in the hallway for the fat sin, when suddenly…

"Envy and Shadow report to the living room. Fullmetal has discovered the 5th laboratory" Lust called from living room her voice revealing nothing of her thoughts

_**(I don't like that bitch…I can't wait till she dies! Mwahahahaha!)**_

Shadow and Envy quickly put away the trap not wanting Lust to get caught in it if they forgot to put it away once they got back and went to the living room.

"Finally," said Lust once they were there and started to explain that the Elrics had discovered the 5th laboratory and they were most likely gonna go snooping when she was done explaining Lust told the boys

_**(Oh come on, you can't really call Envy a boy now can ya? I mean he's like 400 years old ain't he?)**_

what they had to do

"You two are to make sure that they don't discover the 5th lab's secrets. Understood?"

"You can count on us Lust!" Envy told her excitedly happy at having a real mission for once. Shadow nodded with a smirk anticipating that there was going to be fighting and feeling his old blood lust start to awaken.

'This is gonna be fun!' he thought as his smirk widened.

He had no idea how right he was…

*BlahBlahBlah*

"Is this the place?" asked Shadow as Envy came to a stop in front of a large obviously empty building.

"Yup, now come on the secret entrance is over there," Envy told him after making sure there was no one around. He quickly led Shadow to an old tree that was leaning on the wall surrounding the building obscuring a part of it Envy swiftly leaped to one of the visible branches before signaling for Shadow to follow and disappearing into the leaves. Shadow followed him and found himself right on the top of the wall he jumped over it and followed Envy into the Lab.

*BlahBlahBlah*

He led him into what had most likely once been the security room where there was a ton of screens, each one monitoring a different place in or around the building.

"And now we wait…" Envy trailed off as he sat down to watch the screens. After about an hour the Elrics showed up just as Shadow was starting to doze off. Ed snuck inside through the air vent and started to explore the building soon he found one of the suits of armor that guarded the lab and a fight soon broke out. At first it seemed that the armor had the upper hand but after a while Ed gained an advantage and defeated him, soon the armor admitted defeat and was about to tell Ed about what went on in the 5th lab

"Should we go stop him?" asked Shadow

_**(No frickin dur captain obvious!)**_

Envy nodded before getting up and heading for the door with Shadow right behind him.

*BlahBlahBlah*

"I think you've said enough," Envy said as they entered the room. Ed spun around before his jaw dropped in shock. He soon composed himself and glared at the villains.

"I see you remember us shorty," stated Shadow calmly, a giant smirk adorning his pale face daring Ed to get pissed off and lose his reason. He took the bait and started a giant rant about how undignified and annoying their little prank was and how he totally wasn't short.

_**(Yeah right and I'm Zac Efron. Looks like little Eddie's in denial)**_

Just when he stopped to take a breath and the villains were about to attack the wall exploded revealing none other than…

_**(Is it the Kool-aid man!)**_

No! Not the Kool-aid man…

_**(Chuck Norris?)**_

No!

_**(Orlando Bloom?)**_

No that doesn't even make sense for you why the f*ck would it be Orlando Bloom?

_**(Thank you I try and I don't know I just wanted to piss you off XD)**_

O_o' so anyway it wasn't the Kool-aid man, Chuck Norris, or even Orlando Bloom, it was the wind sorcerer Gufuu himself in all his lavender haired, red poufy pants wearing glory*…

_**(Of dooooooom!)**_

With a gargantuan blue cyclops in front of him ready to kill them all with a giant spiked wooden club.

_**(His name was Frederick Xavier Roberto Marian the Forth, duke of cyclopses) **_

Shadow growled fixing him with a glare that would have put the Uchiha Clan to shame. Gufuu merely smirked infuriating the shadow even more

"What are you doing here Gufuu?" asked Shadow in a menacing voice. Envy stared at the new arrival

'This is the man that made my friend flinch?' he thought in confusion before smirking 'I can't wait to take him down!'

Meanwhile Gufuu just smirked even more before responding to a very pissed off Shadow

"You betrayed Lord Gannon and he wants to take you back. It is merely my job to retrieve you," said he, in a mocking tone.

"I don't care what your precious Lord Gannon wants you'll never take me alive Gufuu!" Shadow answered outraged that Gannon wanted him back as though his major betrayal had never even happened and, worse that he was treating him as though he was just some object to be picked up. I mean he knew that Gannon was that way but it pissed him off anyway.

With these thoughts in mind Shadow used his powers to summon his old sword which he hadn't used since he'd arrived in Amestris and charged at Gufuu and the cyclops

_**(Frederick Xavier Roberto Marian the Fourth!) **_

The monster swung almost managing to hit the enraged shadow but he was too quick and leaped above the cyclops's head slashing his shoulder as gravity pulled him towards the ground.

When he was done staring at where Shadow's sword had appeared from Envy looked at his friend who was now speeding away from the monster's club and jumping to avoid Gufuu's wind spells. Envy smiled his patented Cheshire Grin before dashing into the fray.

Leaving Ed all but forgotten in the background, which pissed him off to no end. In fact he was so pissed off he decided to take it out on the reason he was suddenly invisible, he clapped his hands and placed them on the ground creating spikes that sped towards the cyclops impaling his foot and causing him to howl in pain and stumble backwards giving Shadow and Envy just the opening they needed to finish him off. As soon as his big blue butt hit the ground Envy used his spike arms to stab him in the eye once again making him start to howl before being silenced by a sword to the heart courtesy of Shadow. The beast then gave a groan and was silent blood streaming out of his destroyed eye and mortal chest wound.

Gufuu growled in annoyance at having his peon killed so easily glaring at the occupants of the room before sending another wind spell at Shadow who was smiling smugly at their victory. He merely jumped sideways to avoid Gufuu's attack landing once again Shadow dashed towards his enemy making sure not to leave any openings, but Gufuu sent a particularly strong spell that sent him flying backwards until he managed to stop himself and spring forward. Meanwhile Ed sent wave after wave of spikes at Gufuu keeping him on his toes and Envy was trying to get close enough to strike him since he had to keep dodging or getting blown back by Gufuu's gusty attacks. Shadow charged towards him again dodging all the attacks that Gufuu sent his way before jumping into the air and slashing at the sorcerer. Unfortunately Gufuu saw him and dodged, but this gave Envy and Ed the opening they needed to land a hit. As Gufuu dodged Shadow's sword Envy slashed open his side and one of Ed' spikes hit his stomach head on.

Gufuu quickly unimpaled himself

_**(unimpaled isn't a word o-o')**_

Off the spike and ran out the hole in the wall. As he prepared the spell that would allow his escape he said

"You may have beaten me today Shadow Link but next time you will not be as lucky. I'll get you and your little friends too" the last part was said in somewhat witchy sounding voice which caused Shadow to chuckle even as his evil nemesis

_**(Of dooooooom!) **_

made his escape.

*BlahBlahBlah*

After the battle was over the 5th lab had collapsed for some reason so they Ed had ran to go look for his brother, and the villains had just hightailed it out of there and returned to the hideout where Envy was carrying Shadow to his room since some of the wreckage from the collapse had fallen o him causing his leg to get wounded so that he couldn't walk very well

_**(How come he could dodge most of the sorcerer's wing spell but not one piece of wreckage?) **_

And Envy had had to support him on the way back to the hideout.

"Ya gonna be ok?" asked Envy as he dropped his friend off at his room

"Yeah it should be fine by tomorrow I'll be fine," Shadow told him with an 'everything's gonna be ok' smile which Envy found to be pretty cute on him

(_**Ooooh… does little Envy have a crush on Shadow now?)**_

"If you say so…" Envy trailed off as he shrugged and left. After he'd gone Shadow sat down on his bed looking in the mirror as he shifted back to his true self which had acquired the mark of an insomniac his regularly pale skin had turned even whiter and he had deep bags under his eyes which stood out a lot from his pale skin.

"So that's what the dreams meant…" he murmured to himself as he touched one of the bags under his eyes. He turned to look out the window into the darkness of the night 'Something major is going to happen'

* * *

_*Since people call Gufuu Vaati and vice versa I decided that Gufuu's human form would be the same as Vaati's from Minish Cap thus the red poufy pants. _

_And there you have it the sixth chapter!_

_Review please and tell me what do you guys think of the fight scene and Sarah is she funny? Do you guys think she should stay? Tell me! _

_Also as I write this it's 1:01 A.M. good night people I'm going to sleep ciao!_


	7. Chapter 7 time to move on

**Envy & Shadow Chapter Seven time to move out  


* * *

**

_AN: Hello people! _

_Ready for another thrilling installment of Envy and Shadow _

_**That name sucks!**_

_*Sighs* I know but due to the fact that I still don't know how this story's gonna go I couldn't come up with anything else :'(_

_Anyway Sarah's staying seeing as she is my muse of sorts_

_**Damn straight I am! **_

_So anyway in this chapter a new character is introduced in the story!_

_**It's not a super powerful important OC is it! O.O**_

_Nope it's yet another character that the fans know and love… well maybe not love, but still!_

_**Yay! So anyway thanks for the review SoftcoreOtaku!**_

_And to clarify myself, I know that Gufuu is the Japanese name and Vaati the English one but, since I have never played either Four Swords or Minish Cap and have only read the fan dubbed mangas (which I know are very different from the games since I've read the manga for Ocarina of Time as well as played it and seen how different they are) then for me Gufuu is the furry eyeball and Vaati is the one with the red puffy pants_

_**Of dooooooom!**_

_Now that that's been clarified I would just like to say I've been pretty distracted and there for couldn't even start with the chapter_

_**Yeah with twisting your ankle pretty damn bad, going to Laredo for a few days, then back to Houston, then to Mexico, the virus in the water making you puke at 5am, seeing a shrink (I always knew she needed to), and getting purple highlights, among other things…**_

_Yeah pretty much, _

_**Yep! And now moving on to the story!

* * *

**_

The next morning Shadow woke up with a killer head ache and a bit of numbness on his now healed leg, with a low groan he stretched a bit before sitting up. Propping up his head with his arm he let out a yawn and slid off the bed groggily. Looking at himself in the mirror he stared at his rat's nest of a hairdo before sighing and walking towards the restroom to take a shower.

*BlahBlahBlah*

Once done with the shower he decided that he was too tired to hide his bags and that it would be acceptable to look tired and walked to the kitchen to eat his breakfast of Recess Puffs as usual. But on this particular day lady luck seemed to be in as bad a mood as Shadow was and he found himself staring at Gluttony who as fate would have it had just finished Shadow's last box of cereal. Being tired and kind of drowsy and therefore in a terrible mood he saw the last of his cereal being devoured it was the final straw and he snapped

'This calls for retaliation!' he thought still in a slight daze which didn't help in preventing his next actions. With a flippant snap of his fingers he summoned his shadows. Following their master's will they swiftly wrapped around Gluttony hiding him from view for a few seconds before dispersing, revealing the fact that Gluttony was nowhere to be seen. Shadow had sent the fat sin to a small pocket dimension he'd created in the darkest of the shadows where the 'guest' experienced his

**(Or her)**

Worst fear until being released from the small jail.

His retaliation completed Shadow rummaged through the cupboards deciding that at least for today he wouldn't eat cereal for breakfast opting instead to snack on some chocolate…

*BlahBlahBlah*

That was how Envy found him when he came downstairs some time later, munching on chocolate distractedly while idly flipping through that morning's paper. Glancing away from his friend Envy noticed that Gluttony, who could usually be seen devouring a large pile of meat in the morning, was nowhere to be seen.

'Strange…' he thought looking back to the only other person in the room

"Where's Gluttony?" he asked not really caring but wanting to know anyway

"Being punished…" Shadow replied casually without so much as looking up from the newspaper. Envy raised an eyebrow slightly in curiosity as to what his fellow sin had done to invoke the shadow's wrath. Shrugging he walked to the cupboards to search for his own breakfast

"Do I even want to know?" he asked as he emerged from the cupboard with a box of jerky.

"Probably not" his friend replied still looking through the paper. Envy sighed.

*BlahBlahBlah*

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence until with a grin; Shadow shoved the paper towards Envy

"Look at this…" he said pointing at an article on the third page

"We sure made a mess!" Envy replied a smirk adorning his pale face as he read about the results of their fight the day before. The article showed the 5th lab or rather what was left of it in ruins. Piles of broken concrete littered the streets around it, some piles so large that the roads had to be closed off, you could see directly inside the room where the battle had taken place, that whole section of the wall had been utterly destroyed, and even the tree they had used to sneak in had been uprooted. The place was a complete wreck and both boys loved it.

**(Again with the boy thing? He's 400 years old goddamn it! )**

Completely ecstatic with the chaos they caused Envy decided that in light of the chaos they'd caused they should celebrate majorly,

"This calls for a hunting expedition!" he exclaimed pumping his hands in the air excitedly. With a small chuckle at his friend's childish behavior Shadow gave a regretful shake of his head.

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to pass on this one Gluttony just finished off all the cereal, and as usual I'll have to go buy more… but, how about later tonight we go to a bar! And we should totally invite Lust and laugh at the poor fools who ogle her!" as his friend proposed the idea Envy's disappointed pout turned into a mischievous smirk as he considered the outing. 'We get to relax and let loose, not to mention Lust almost never gets out the most action she sees is in her bedroom…' he shuddered at the thought 'plus it's been too long a time since I last got drunk!' Envy decided.

"Alright! We can totally rip it up tonight!" he said as he high-fived his friend. Tonight was gonna be a night to remember…

*BlahBlahBlah*

Once again Shadow was in Central's marketplace disguised as the green eyed brunet he'd taken to using on his shopping trips which, as he was about to find out a moderately bad idea. Just as he was about to start getting the things on the list

**(Yes the great Shadow Link has a shopping list XD) **

He heard a

"Hey you!" and turned to find none other than the Fullmetal Shrimp glaring at him, not even tired from yesterday's endeavors 'No dur' he thought as he noticed his enemy's apparently refreshed attitude bitterness and envy tainting his thoughts 'Envy and I did most of the work anyway'. Whilst Shadow had thought this our dear Edo had stomped forward angrily to confront the distracted shadow. When he finally noticed that the pissed alchemist was now in front of him he looked at him in an annoyed yet nonchalant manner and asked

"What shortie?" in an irritable tone. Any other day he would've been panicking about his identity being revealed but he was once again a bit ticked off because Ed had had such an easy time with the battle the day before and thus didn't give a shit whether he was discovered or not. Luckily when Ed started ranting it was grounding enough he recovered his senses 'What do I do!' he thought in an unnoticeable panic attack that rang throughout his mind. After silently calming himself and collecting his thoughts 'Calm down,' he thought slowly 'if I act like nothing's wrong he probably won't figure it out' he reasoned after all Fullmetal was a little dense when it came to people

**(Yeah like Mr. Turner or whatever his name was ya know the guy who turned his daughter into a chimera, yeah him XP I hate him though:( )**

And so Shadow once again put up with the annoying rants of the younger boy. At least until he got tired and tried to move on, that was when it all started…

"Alright I get the point! You don't like being called short I'm sorry, jeez! Now if you don't mind I have to get back to my shopping" the shadow said brushing past the blonde, unfortunately for him Ed wasn't ready to let him go just yet and when he walked past Edo punched him with his right arm causing Shadow to hiss in surprised pain as he jumped back and turned to the angry alchemist

"You aren't getting off that easy!" he said before starting to charge towards him. Shadow seeing he was going to get beat up did what any sane person would

**(Even though he doesn't quite fit the bill)**

And ran, cause damn! Say what you will about Fullmetal's height he had a mean right hook!

**(And that was how Ed ended up chasing Shadow all over town before running him out and heading out over the hills never to be seen again leaving Al and Envy to wonder where they went and Lust to wonder what the fuck happened! The End. :)**

She's kidding don't take her seriously.

**(Yeah don't I'm a raving lunatic! XD)**

*BlahBlahBlah*

Ed chased him long and hard only stopping when the air could no longer reach his lungs, he finally ran out of energy in front of an old water fountain near the center of town. Shadow heard the sound of Ed's footsteps stop decided to take the chance to rest. And so both of them stopped to rest at the fountain leaning heavily on it as they gasped trying to regain their breath

"Hey, you're in pretty good shape for a grocery shopping chocoholic…" Ed panted out between breaths as he started to recover his breath.

"You're not too bad yourself pipsqueak" Shadow retorted between gasps for air with a smirk. Ed bristled at the casual insult but quickly decided it wasn't worth it, and he was still freaking tired dammit!

"What's your name anyway?" the younger boy asked. Shadow let out a sigh of relief disguised as another gasp for breath, glad that Fullmetal wasn't suspicious of him, and he already had a name prepared

"Nocturne Bunshin, don't wear it out" he answered the Shorty's question nonchalantly

**(Pretty obvious name don't ya think?)**

Yeah but the ones before that one were worse

**(Goddesses knows that's true…*)**

"I told you my name now you tell me yours shortie," Shadow said pretending not to know

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist" he answered holding out his right hand for Shadow to shake. He took it and shook firmly looking Edo in the eyes as he helped him up off the concrete.

"Really?" Shadow asked faking a surprised and mocking tone

"I would've thought you were too short to be a state alchemist," he answered afterwards. Ed shrugged off the insult, normally he would've exploded but something about Nocturne's laidback demeanor made it easy for him to shake his teasing remarks.

**(Shadow better hope so, 'cause if Roy had said that he would be totally dead)**

Now both boys were sitting on the edge of the water fountain they'd been leaning against before.

"So… how does alchemy work?" asked Shadow because even though he'd seen alchemy in action almost every day he still had no idea how it worked.

**(Or automail, or trains, or the military, or pretty much anything they didn't have in Hyrule and some things they did)**

Ed eagerly explained the complexities of alchemy and equivalent exchange nearly getting as excited as Winry when talking of automail.

"Alchemy is the art and science of reshaping matter into different forms. The most important principle of alchemy is equivalent exchange 'To gain anything something of equal value must be lost' it's always important for an alchemist to remember this since ignoring it could cause a rebound which could hurt the alchemist and damage the area around him or her. Also…"

Ed talked for quite a long time explaining to Shadow everything he knew about alchemy so that now he knew more than most non-alchemists even more than most alchemy students. Ed would've talked even more but an hour after the conversation started Al showed up looking for his brother.

Once the armor spotted his brother he called for him repeatedly but both boys were so immersed in their conversation they didn't even notice him. Al noticed his brother was distracted so he wove through the crowd

**(Which, is pretty hard for a massive hunk of armor)**

And moved towards his brother, who he noticed, was completely enraptured in a conversation with a teen he didn't recognize.

"Brother…" Al said once he reached the fountain where the boys were talking, Ed jumped very surprised to hear his brother's voice besides him he turned towards him and said in a voice so happy it was almost a chirp

"Hi Al! I didn't notice ya there, I was just talking to Nocturne here" he said pointing at the now named teen who waved at him politely with a look that said he knew something Al wasn't aware of making him back away noticeably slightly wary.

"Where are my manners…" he started before Ed cut him off

"You don't have any!**" he said before laughing with a slight flush Shadow turned towards the alchemist and gave him a hard noogie to the head leaving him massaging his scalp before turning back to Al

"As I was saying before Edo so _rudely_ interrupted me, I'm Nocturne Bunshin, pleased to meet you" Shadow said hopping not to arouse

**(You said arouse! XD)**

o_o'

**(What?)**

The younger Elric's suspicions

"It's nice to meet you too" Al returned the greeting from the gothic looking boy easily still a bit guarded

"Ed and I had better get going, Colonel Mustang asked me to come get you. Something about urgent news or something… I think" Ed sighed with annoyance

"What does that bastard want now!" he said ignoring his brother's nagging about his choice of words.

'Man that jerk's always bothering me! And just when I found someone who's actually interested in alchemy too, and will actually debate with me! ' Ed thought as he looked back to his brother. You see the problem was that Ed was way smarter than most kids his age and they were intimidated by his intellect, and the adults he could actually debate with either thought lowly of him or didn't have the time or interest to talk to him, Al was ok to talk with but he wasn't as interested in science as he preferred to spend his time talking about normal things so this left him with no one to talk to most of the time so it made him very glad (although he would never admit it) to have found someone that found interest in the same things he did and had the brain power to discuss it with.

Seeing his brother had drifted into lala land Al tapped his shoulder and said

"We better go" Ed nodded still lost in thought and gave Shadow a distracted good bye as he and his brother entered the crowd heading towards Central Headquarters.

Shadow watched, a bit disappointed the elder Elric was leaving to tell the truth. It was nice to finally have someone explain Alchemy to him in detail, Envy had told him about it but since Homunculus couldn't perform it he could only tell him the basics not really understanding how it worked himself. Ed though, was a scholar and since alchemy made up most of his job he would've been perfect to explain the science to him. If, of course it weren't for the fact that they were on different sides of a war even though Shadow was only on the Homunculus' side because they had found him first and he'd stayed only because of Envy. Originally, it had been his plan to drop the Homunculus as soon as he could which was the reason he had spent the days before his first mission in his room. He'd been using the opportunity to have privacy to get to know the hideout and the forest around it with the shadows, having already done that with the city. Very few knew this but if someone with an affinity to darkness goes into a meditative state he

**(Or she, darkness is my affinity too ya know)**

Can travel through shadows and learn about all that's been in a particular shadow if they have enough experience, which Shadow did mostly since the goddesses had increased his power when they sent him to Amestris.

**(He really isn't much more than an intermediate isn't he?)**

And so, immersed in his thoughts Shadow walked back to the market to finish his shopping.

*BlahBlahBlah*

His shopping done and the groceries put away he set off to find Envy, who'd left a note saying he was in the forest. Shadow followed Envy's trail which wasn't hard since his friend wasn't used to hiding his trail in the woods, more used to the unrelenting asphalt streets that were quite harder than the soft forest floor.

When Shadow finally found Envy he was on the edge of a field with a small herd in it, he had just pulled back his bowstring and was about to release it when Shadow walked up silently and screamed

"HEY ENVY HOW YA DOIN'?"

Right in his ear causing him to let go of the arrow startled, and the herd to run away, the arrow flew uselessly into the ground and Envy turned to his friend with a furious expression on his face. He would've looked very threatening if it weren't for the fact he was still rubbing his ear, he could've sworn Shadow ruptured his eardrum! But even if he had, his healing factor would've kicked in and fixed it in seconds making it easy for him to get over the ringing in his head and pounce on Shadow, effectively startling the other and knocking both of them to the ground.

They wrestled on the forest floor rolling around like a pair of crazy beasts fighting for dominance, but eventually due to the fact that Homunculus have better stamina than the average shadow Envy ended up pinning Shadow to the ground straddling his hips. Shadow growled not liking being pinned to the ground even by his best friend and Envy snickered mockingly, wearing a triumphant smirk on his face that made Shadow growl more even going so far as to hiss out a few curse words at being so helpless at the hands of anyone.

Suddenly Shadow lifted his head and sniffed a bit, his eyes widened in shock and he said in a frantic voice

"I can smell smoke from the direction of the hideout, we should get back quickly!"

**(Bet ya didn't see that coming did ya?)**

Envy lifted an eyebrow suggesting he thought his friend might be lying before sniffing the air for himself, he did smell faint traces of smoke on a faint breeze rolling in on the breeze he noticed that it was in the direction of the hideout. Envy quickly got off Shadow and sprinted to the edge of the clearing; he waited as his friend jumped to his feet and ran to keep up with the frantic homunculus who'd started running as soon as his feet had touched the ground. They dashed to the hideout they got there quickly to find the hideout consumed by a bright ball of white hot fire. Envy gave a gasp and sped up so that Shadow too, had to speed up his pace to catch up.

*BlahBlahBlah*

As they got closer to the once-hideout they saw that two people were watching the fire spread, Shadow noticed that one of these people was Lust and the other was a guy he'd never seen before,

"What happened?" asked Envy once he reached his fellow homunculus

"We needed a new location since some… unwanted pests discovered it, besides the brothers are on the move anyway so we, of course have to tail them. And, by the way this is the new Greed" she said pointing at the guy who appeared to be Xingese

"Yo!" he said giving a pseudo-salute to the two of them with a cocky smirk. Lust gave a slight sigh and continued

"Since you two succeeded in completely destroying the 5th lab where you, Envy forgot the old Greed was imprisoned" Envy blushed as he recalled that that had been in fact a part of the things she had told him when they'd first moved here "Needless to say he was set free. You two were too excited to notice that I had followed you two to the lab and I captured our _dear_ brother just as he made his escape, with some help from Gluttony… where is he anyway?" she asked looking at the boys

**(I GIVE UP!)**

"Being punished…" Shadow said in a very eerie voice which sent shivers down the spines of all those who heard it, save for Envy who had used that tone himself on numerous occasions

"Don't worry you'll have him back by tomorrow morning but I can't guarantee that he'll ever be the same…" Lust shuddered imagining what the shadow could be doing to the fat sin

"In any case..." she continued her voice wavering a bit as she spoke but continuing as if nothing had happened "I took the old bloke to Father and the rest is history, we have two hours to get ready before we go I should hope you could get some equipment. When the time is up meet us back here we will be taking care of some unfinished business…"

"Right" they said as with a nod and started walking towards town, something told Shadow this was going to be a long trip…

* * *

_*The original name was Kage Bunshin for those of you who watch or read Naruto you know how obvious this is..._

_** Since Shadow was so interested in alchemy and didn't seem suspicious at all Ed immediately became quite close to him making it easy for him to joke around like that, and yes I know it's pretty OOC but, I love OOC!  
_

_Finally I'm done! Even though the end product is very different from original version, especially at the end_

_**Yeah it's so different that I couldn't even recognize the end**_

_You said it!_

_By the way for those of you who are interested I'm planning on doing another multi-chapter story, a Death Note x Hunger Games crossover called Rise of Anarchy however I might not end up even typing it out so don't be disappointed if I don't and for those of you who care, even if I do publish it this story _will _come first. _

_And on one last note thanks for the review UndyingSins (cool name btw) without you it would've taken a way longer time for me to finish this chapter you get cheesecake!_

_Gotta go see ya on the next thrilling installment offfffffff Envy and Shadow! _

_**That name still sucks! **_

_*Sighs***  
**_


End file.
